


Acquired Tastes

by Vicky_DeVil



Category: McHanzo - Fandom, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (Consensual) rape fetish, (Hanzo blushing omg so cute!), (What are my tags? XD lol), Abuse trigger, Additional Warnings Apply, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dominant McCree, Forced blowjob (but not really because it turns out it was consensual all along), Gun Kink, Gun play, Intimidation, M/M, Power Play, Rough Oral Sex, Slight Verbal Humiliation, Slight sensation play, Trigger Warnings, Verbal abuse trigger, Warnings May Change, rape trigger, slight pain play, smoking fetish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:10:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7855741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky_DeVil/pseuds/Vicky_DeVil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanzo disappears for some time away from his usual duties. He does not anticipate company but McCree finds him and turns the encounter in an unexpected direction.</p>
<p>                   *******************</p>
<p>The archer squinted as he ran his eyes over the length and shape of Peacekeeper. It was hard to see the details in the dim lighting. However, something of this nature was no small undertaking. He could agree that it must take much skill to weild and maintain a firearm such as this. </p>
<p>"I would find it interesting to examine this more closely when I am able to see it better." Hanzo confessed. </p>
<p>McCree grinned. "Well, lucky fer you I'm willin' ta show ya right now."</p>
<p>Jesse raised the gun to eye level pointed at Hanzo's face. </p>
<p>"On yer knees." </p>
<p>                       ******************</p>
<p>Enjoy the McHanzo trash ;D</p>
<p>                         ------------------------</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unexpected Company

Chapter 1 - Unexpected Company

Under the light of a nearly full moon the small archer stood on one of the open balconies of the watchpoint resting his hands atop the railing at his waist. His sharp, dark eyes peered out over the gently rolling tide on the beach below him and then further out over the sea and the elusive horizon far off in the distance. To his right, nestled within the cliffs overlooking the beach, a group of Spanish Moss trees with their flowing branches peacefully swaying in the late summer breeze produced a beautiful silhouette against their backlit glow. Nights like this made him miss his beautiful home in Hanamura. He closed his eyes as he inhaled wistfully and traveled back to his favorite place.

Whenever the opportunity presented itself, Hanzo would travel the small journey to his favorite spot outside of Hanamura. He had found it while he was away on a nearby mission. The peaceful area that had once lived as a beautiful, rural Zen garden had long since been abandoned due to the development of the booming urban industry in the surrounding cities. 

Hanzo would often find himself there on warm, breezy summer nights like this one. It was here that he was able to escape the bustle and boom of the concrete jungle where, too often, he could not find a place to be alone or a quite moment to calm his mind.

\------------------------------------------------------

His concentration was broken by a nearby noise.

The first thing the small archer noticed was a presence behind him. The aura of the air around him felt different and he knew someone was there with him. Hanzo quickly debated whether or not to reach for his arrows. He instinctively began to raise his hand to the quiver that he then remembered he was not currently wearing. It would have been too late anyway. Whoever was there would have had ample time to take him by surprise if they so desired.

The soft rumble of heels clicking and a slight metal clank of what sounded to be spurs broke the silence behind him. 

The cowboy. 

The Southern drawl was unmistakabley recognizable and his words slid into Hanzo's ear through the gray hair that dusted his temples like a snake slithering through tall grass. 

"Care for some comp'ny, archer?"

Hanzo glanced over his shoulder locking eyes with McCree, and gave a small nod of acknowledgement. He felt that no introduction or pleasantries were required this evening. 

The taller man stepped to his left and up to the railing in front of them. The difference in their height made Hanzo a little taller than eye level with the Cowboy's shoulders. Out of his peripheral vision Hanzo noticed McCree reaching into the pocket of his shirt to search for something. Without realizing it, Hanzo had made a habit of subconsciously keeping an eye on anyone who happened to be occupying the same space as him. McCree moved slowly and deliberately, almost as if he knew he was being watched and was putting on an act. Hanzo hadn't noticed before but it struck him as unusual to see the Southerner without the addition of his normal serape, multiple belts and chest plate armor with the illuminated accents. Although, he had not removed his signature hat and Peacekeeper still rested in the holster on his belt. Any time he was able to get away with it, Jesse kept his hat on. When he was without it he always felt like he had forgotten something. It was rare to see him without it. A disappointed grunt escaped his lips as he removed his hand from his shirt pocket. 

"Hmmmm..." he mumbled, as he tipped the brim of his hat back slightly with one finger and then reached to the nape of his neck to give a puzzled scratch. 

Jesse moved his hand around to his back pocket. He plunged his fingers between the fabric and rustled around for a moment before removing a silver, metal case. He flipped it open and produced a slender cigar which he then stuck between his wet lips. The edge of the case caught the glint of the moon as he returned to replace it. Something else caught the light too- Peacekeeper. Hanzo's eyes flowed from the gun across the other to his left, metal arm which also caught the reflection of the moonlight. 

McCree removed a pack of matches, got one out of the small box and flicked it across the strip of flint. The end of the stick crackled and sparked as he raised it to the tip of the cigar. For a few moments the light from the match illuminated the cowboy's face beneath the brim of the hat, which otherwise shadowed his expression from the moonlight. He pulled a time or two on his cigar to make sure it was lit before he shook the match to put it out. A few more silent moments passed between the two as Jesse inhaled the slightly sweet vapor and swirled it over his tongue before releasing thick puffs of smoke that hung in the air around them. 

"I do not think I will ever understand that habit..." 

McCree chuckled softly to himself. "I s'pose it's an aquired taste." 

The smoke drifted off the end of the cigar in the sporadic breeze. Jesse tapped the ashes over the bannister. The other man watched as he took several more individual drags, held them in his mouth for a moment and then exhaled into large clouds of transparent gray that swirled around each other. McCree noticed the shorter man glancing at him from the corner of his eye although he did not immediately acknowledge it. He might as well give the guy something to watch. He was in a cocky mood tonight anyway. Jesse puffed at the cigar and held held his breath. His eyes flicked quickly to Hanzo to make sure he was still looking. He pursed his lips into a tight 'o' shape and used the muscles at the back of his throat to puff out a line of tiny smoke circles. The newer 'o' shapes drifted toward the first set and filled the middle circle, creating a small, sloppy bullseye.

"It's highhhhh nooooon." Jesse said with no real seriousness in his tone. 

He raised his shooting hand and drew his fingers into the shape of a gun. With a comical 'pew' sound, he shot an invisible bullet right through the middle of the target, which had already begun to dissipate. 

The edge of Hanzo's lip curled ever so slightly into a smirk and he shook his head. Sometimes it was hard to take the Cowboy seriously. Hanzo was slightly embarassed about how silly McCree made him feel. It was not easy to make a member of the Shimada clan uncomfortable but this was not the first time McCree had managed to pull that off.

"Keep watchin' an' I might do another trick..." The cowboy teased with a wink in Hanzo's direction.

Hanzo narrowed his eyes in mild annoyance at the comment. Jesse always had something smart to say. 

A sly smile spread across the taller man's mouth.

"As a matter a fact," Jesse began, "I've been workin' on some new tricks with good ol' Peacekeeper here." He said as he patted the holster at his hip. "Should I show ya?" 

"If you desire."

The Cowboy smiled wider. "Oh, I desire, darlin'." 

McCree stuck the cigar between his lips and reached to his belt to unholster the gun. It gleamed brilliantly as he removed it from the matte leather holder. The reflection of the light made it look almost wet against the darkness around them. 

Hanzo had never been this close to Peacekeeper before. He could tell it was a considerable size from a distance but up close it was easier to get an idea of just what a massive gun it really was. The length of the barrel alone was almost as long, if not the same length as Jesse's forearm. Hanzo could see the amount of muscle mass he had built up from carrying and using the gun. As he lifted it to chest height the sinews in his arm shifted and bulged. He thought it must be heavy. Before he realized it, the small man was leaning closer to inspect the weapon. 

"Impressive, ain't it? I take fine care of it." 

The archer squinted as he ran his eyes over the length and shape of Peacekeeper. It was hard to see the details in the dim lighting. However, something of this nature was no small undertaking. He could agree that it must take much skill to weild and maintain a firearm such as this. 

"I would find it interesting to examine this more closely when I am able to see it better." Hanzo confessed. 

Jesse grinned. "Well, lucky for you I'm willin' to show ya right now."

Jesse raised the gun to eye level pointed at Hanzo's face. 

"On yer knees."


	2. Break Him In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo finds himself in a precarious position that causes feelings he has never had to deal with and cannot identify. After he surrenders his control and experiences submission for the first time, he decides he likes it when Jesse takes charge.
> 
> ***********************  
> Jesse was a tall man but not necessarily intimdating. Gazing up at him like this from the kneeling position made the archer feel even smaller than usual. Hanzo could feel the other's gaze penetrate down on him even though he was not able to see his face shadowed by the wide brim of the Cowboy hat. The ember at the end of the cigar glowed an angry orange-red and produced just enough light to catch a gleam in Jesse's dark eyes. He smirked behind the small light as it momentarily illuminated his expression. A warm sensation rushed to Hanzo's cheeks as his stomach tightened. He could feel his pulse pounding hard and steady in his ears and temples. There was perspiration beginning to form on his brow. For one of the first times in his life Hanzo felt truely intimidated. He was not in control and that thought frightened and thrilled him at the same time.

Chapter 2 - "Break Him In"

A slight chill ran over Hanzo. He could not remember ever having a gun pointed directly in his face. Out of all of the missions he had been on and everything he had participated in regarding Overwatch, the archer had never been put in a situation like this. His usual fare consisted of taking the enemy by stealth and dropping the target from afar. This was completely unfamiliar territory for the psuedo-ninja. The unusual turn of events made Hanzo unsure and he doubted himself. His mouth opened in protest but McCree quickly cut him off.

"Did I stutter?" Jesse scowled. "Down. _Now."_ He growled.

Hanzo paused to narrow his eyes in silent protest. He tensed his forehead and breathed a heavy sigh of resignation as he lowered to his knees.

Jesse was a tall man but not necessarily intimdating. Gazing up at him like this from the kneeling position made the archer feel even smaller than usual. Hanzo could feel the other's gaze penetrate down on him even though he was not able to see the elusive face shadowed by the wide brim of the Cowboy hat. The ember at the end of the cigar glowed an angry orange-red and produced just enough light to catch a gleam in Jesse's dark eyes. He smirked behind the small light as it momentarily illuminated his expression. A warm sensation rushed to Hanzo's cheeks as his stomach tightened. He could feel his pulse pounding hard and steady in his ears and temples. There was perspiration beginning to form on his brow. For one of the first times in his life Hanzo felt truely intimidated. He was not in control and that thought frightened and thrilled him at the same time.

"Can ya see it well enough now, archer?" McCree referenced Hanzo's remark from a few moments prior. "Is this close enough for ya?"

It was easy to feel afraid with the position Hanzo found himself in. The expression of fear was written in his wide eyes and flushed cheeks but he felt something beyond being scared. Below the knot in his stomach there was a subtle tingling sensation. It was almost an arousal. Too many emotions were fighting for his attention at once. More than anything at the moment, he felt embarrassed.

"I do believe yer blushin', darlin'." Jesse crooned from behind the darkness, amusement playing in his voice.

Hanzo Shimada lowered his eyes to the ground slowly as a cold wash of shame filled his veins. There was understandable justification in his fear but he could not find any for the rest of his feelings. It was difficult to think coherently with the intimidating silver barrel of Peacekeeper glowering down at him even though it was currently out of sight. He had no words or thoughts at the moment; only feelings. This was a strange new mix of emotions he had never experienced together before. However, his embarassment at feeling excited by all of this was almost overwhelming. The weight of dishonor momentarily loomed over him but he decided to dismiss it. There was no one there to judge him now except the Cowboy and Hanzo was thankful for that. He was positive that Jesse had other things on his mind than assessing his poor life choices.

"I bet this is a new feelin' for ya aint't it, Shimada-san?" The Southerner patronized. "....Feeling small and powerless. Yer Dragons ain't here to protect ya now."

Shimada opened his mouth and began to spit back a rhetort. "If I had my bo--"

"Uhn uh." Jesse said as he raised the gun to Hanzo's cheek. "I didn't give you permission to speak." 

The tip of the gun was cold against the hot skin below his eyes. McCree slid the edge of the revolver sensually down over his cheek, across his chin and up the other side of his face before withdrawing it and pointing it between his eyes. Hanzo kept his gaze on Peacekeeper as it moved.

"See, you gotta understand Shi-ma-da-san," Jesse articulated again, almost condescendingly, "I'm in control here. You don't have any room to talk back ta me right now."

The Cowboy pushed the tip of the gun into Hanzo's forehead.

"Consider this yer warnin', Archer. If you speak again without permission, I'll put you in yer place." He twisted the tip of the metal into the skin between Hanzo's eyes. "You understand?"

After a moment of silent consideration, Hanzo decided he was going to test the situation. He wanted to know what it took to provoke Jesse McCree.

Hanzo curled the corners of his lips gently. "......and what if I do not understand, Cow-boy?"

Jesse shook his head ever so slightly. "Pity." He said. "I'll just have to teach ya."

The next thing Shimada knew, Jesse had drawn the gun back and pistol whipped him across his right cheek. The pain hit him before Hanzo realized what had happened. A concentrated sting followed closely after the pain. After a moment, the area began to get hot and throb. It was already swelling up. The blow was sure to leave a bruise. Hanzo could feel a small pooling of wetness at the wound and wondered if he was going to bleed. He was not fully prepared for the consequences of his actions but never the less felt that he could handle more.

A defiance filled him. It was almost the same feeling he had when he used his ultimate ability.

"Is that the best that you can do?" Hanzo goaded under his breath.

Jesse tilted the edge of his hat back so that his face was visible in the moonlight. His eyebrows were raised and he almost seemed surprised.

"Oh darlin, you ain't seen nothin' _yet_." He grinned. "This is only the tip a' the iceburg. I haven't even begun. Just remember," he leaned closer to Hanzo's face, "I can do so much worse than _this._ "

Whether that was a threat or a promise, Hanzo was going to get exactly what he asked for.

With that, Jesse brought the heavy pistol back and smacked the archer across his other cheek. It was not as hard this time but the pain, sting, heat and throb still followed. The second area had not even stopped stinging before Jesse proceeded to smack Hanzo's right cheek again, this time with his metal hand, causing the smaller man's face to get pushed to the side when it hit. The area of impact was much larger and flatter from McCree's prosthetic. It was a duller pain but it still hurt. When the gun had hit him it must have contacted mostly with the cylinder, which was why the pain felt so sharp in contrast. Regardless, each of the three spots were sore and throbbing.

Before he was able to turn his face back, Hanzo felt the cold metal fingers of McCree's hand wrap around his throat. With the tip of Peacekeeper shoved under his chin, McCree guided the smaller man's face to his own so their eyes met.

"You're gonna be a hard one to tame, aren't ya, partner?" Jesse shook his head for effect. "You can fight all you want to but rest assured _I'll break you in_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got a little more detailed than I originally imagined but such is the writing process! I believe this story is going to turn out being a lot longer than I had first thought. And apparently I like to end on cliffhangers! The *good stuff* is coming VERY soon! I promise! I just have to set it up first! (Hopefully the next chapter will be very NSFW!)
> 
> I just want to take a second to thank everyone for the overwhelmingly positive response I have received from the first chapter of this story!! I never imagined it would get read as many times as it already has and this is only my 2nd chapter update! When I posted my first chapter only 3 days ago I thought it might get a few hits .eventually. but I was not prepared when my gf texted me saying I had over 750 hits (and couting!) within a matter of days! So thank you from the bottom of my heart to the almost 800 people that have enjoyed my story. I know you are all anxious to get to the juicy stuff so I will not keep you waiting any longer! Keep checking back for updates very soon! I'm writing as fast as I can!
> 
> Please leave feedback so I can improve my work and give my readers the story they want! Enjoy chapter 2 of my trashy McHanzo romance novel. Haha. <3
> 
> Cheers, loves!
> 
> \----------------


	3. Establishing Dominance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With one hand he reached to his large, gold BAMF buckle, popped it open and slid the leather strap slowly out of the belt loops in a single motion. The sight induced a chill over Hanzo because he knew the belt was meant for him. Once it was removed Jesse threaded the end back in behind the buckle so it created the shape of the number 9. The loop was then placed around Hanzo's neck to create an impromptu collar and leash. He tugged on the strap to tighten it up. The sensation of the pressure made Hanzo aware that his throat was still tender from being choked. The taller man moved a hand to stroke his hair. 
> 
> "This is a good look for ya....pet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear McHanzotrash readers, 
> 
> I want to apologize for taking so long to update the story! After I came back from Dragon*Con things got a bit hectic for me and I was not able to write as much as I would have liked. 
> 
> Regardless, here is Chapter 3 (Establishing Dominance) from Acquired Tastes! I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Please leave feedback!
> 
> ************************

Chapter 3: Establishing Dominance

McCree left absolutely no room for him to breathe as the chilly grip hugged Hanzo's delicate throat mercilessly. The veins in his neck throbbed hard in protest behind the metal appendages. Pressure was building in the archer's face and soon his ears filled with the deafening pound of his own heartbeat. All of the trapped blood rushed to the surface of the skin. A prickling, tingling sensation manifested over the tight skin of his lips. Hanzo felt like he was going to pass out; his vision became fuzzy and dimmed into black around the edges. 

Just when the small man felt like he could not take any more, Jesse released the pressure but did not remove his hand. He gave Hanzo a few moments to regain his vision and catch his breath. 

'I warned ya, didn't I? He scolded. "I told ya not to give me an attitude but whaddaya do?" 

The words seemed far away behind a slight ringing as Hanzo's hearing slowly ebbed back in with the beat of his racing pulse. Behind the black glaze clouding his vision the dim shapes and colors shrouded by the moon's glow slowly became visible again. 

Once he was able to breathe, Hanzo felt lightheaded as the excess blood quickly drained from his face. Aside from the overwhelming need to inhale deeply, the sensation was almost pleasant and slightly euphoric as he floated down from the momentary head high. The return of oxygen to his deprived cells followed by the immediate dumping of chemicals into his system left him dizzied and wanting more. Hanzo's stomach felt jittery and a subdued burning sensation filled his abdomen as he closed his eyes. He decided that he liked that and needed to feel it again. As he absently bit at his lower lip he realized a smile had formed. Jesse noticed too. 

"Well, what's this?" McCree questioned. "If I didn't know any better I'd think you were enjoyin' yerself..."

There was no point in trying to deny the fact that he was enjoying this situation but he still could not help feeling ashamed. The archer sighed deeply then opened his eyes. He glanced up at the taller man with a pathetically eager look on his face. 

"Oh, I see..." Jesse began. "This is what ya want, ain't it?" He squeezed slightly at Hanzo's throat again. "Ya like this, you little pain slut? I bet ya want some more, don't ya?"

Despite his best effort to pull away in embarrassment he found that there was no budging under the grip at his neck. Being talked down to was something new for Hanzo. Under normal citcumstances he would not have allowed himself to be spoken to in such a way. Usually he was a man of few words but when he needed to defend himself or had a point to make he did not hesitate to speak up. Although he did not talk much, Shimada had never considered himself submissive. He began to question his preferences as a developing desire to let Jesse control him made itself known; Hanzo was quickly becomming eager to let the other man hurt him again. 

"I asked you a question. Don't make me repeat myself." Jesse demanded. His hand eased very slightly to allow the man to speak.

Hanzo batted shy eyes away to the ground and mustered up the courage to answer. This was what he wanted. He was not sure why but it was all he could think about.

"Hai." The Asian answered without realizing Jesse might not know what he meant. He hesitated. ".........yes." Hanzo finally said instead.

"Yes, what? I expect you to address me properly."

It was unclear at first what the correct response should be. A few Japanese titles came to mind but he was sure that was not what Jesse was expecting. For lack of many options and for the sake of giving a response quickly, Hanzo decided 'sir' should suffice. 

"Yes......sir." The English words felt strange rolling off of his tongue in this context. 

McCree chuckled a little to himself. "That's what I thought."

His hand closed around the archer's neck again. This time he gripped harder. 

"That what ya want, Hanzo? Ya want me ta hurt ya again?" 

Hanzo gasped behind his restricted airflow. "Yes. More..." Was the only managable response as his vision began to fade.

Jesse watched fondly from above as he choked the smaller man. Hanzo's expression usually harbored a serious gaze and drawn lips but this face was much softer; his eyes were closed, the normally tense eyebrows were arched up toward his forehead and the small mouth with plump lips was parted and hanging open. Despite the crimson color of his skin, this face was so gentle and desperate under the glow of the moonlight. It was exciting for Jesse to see Hanzo like this; he loved to watch someone let their guard down and give in to desire. McCree held his grip for several more seconds before releasing the pressure. The red hue of the archer's skin slowly faded and the color of his face returned to a blushing pink. Hanzo's eyes shot open and met the taller man's gaze as he gasped for breath. 

"Now...." Jesse began as he removed the metal hand. "I want you ta open yer mouth."

It might have been a strange request at any other time but he obliged and awaited further instruction. McCree raised the weapon to Hanzo's mouth and moved the rigid, cold edge over the slightly parted lips. 

"Wider." 

It was clear that Hanzo was meant to suck the end of the gun but he was sure it would be too high to fit in his mouth. The sight on the top and the guide below the barrel made the tip of Peacekeeper quite tall.

"B-but..." Hanzo began timmidly. 

" _Shut up and open yer mouth_."

Shimada felt himself begin to tense as he quickly tried to think of a defiant rehtort that wouldn't earn him another punishment. His instincts were threatening to betray him again. He found it difficult not to talk back but, in the best interest of the situation, he chose to eat the words and instead opened his mouth as wide as possible.

"Good boy." The Cowboy said as he turned the gun sideways and slipped it into Hanzo's mouth.

Hard edges scraped at his lips and tongue as it entered. This felt unnatural to Shimada. It seemed so wrong to have the end of a gun in his mouth. The deadly realization dawned on him that, given the present circumstance, any moment could be his last. However, the trust he had for Jesse outweighed the fear of anything bad happening. He had never put this much faith in anyone before. This was as much an exercise in trust as it was a highly erotic encounter for the two men. The evidence of Hanzo's excitement began to manifest in his lower abdomen as he felt himself beginning to get hard. Judging by the bulge nestled under the BAMF belt buckle, it was clear that McCree felt the same.

" _Suck_." Jesse demanded.

There was no comfortable way to go about the task. The clunky shape of the gun felt awkward. He did his best to draw Peacekeeper further in but there was not enough room to fit much more. He flattened his tongue and moved the end of the weapon as far to the back of his throat as possible. The metal clinked against his teeth as he shifted to find the best position. He felt like the sights were poking into his tonsils and the urge to gag was overwhelming. As he stifled back uncomfortable noises, Hanzo closed his lips around the revolver as much as possible. It could not be helped that he was drooling excessively and that only made it easier for the Cowboy to push the weapon further into his small mouth.

McCree withdrew Peacekeeper just a little then pushed it back in just as quickly. He did this several times before settling into a rhythm of slipping the gun out slowly a few inches and then forcing it down the smaller man's throat again.

After the initial awkward fumbling around the end of the weapon it began to get coated in saliva and became easier for Hanzo to suck. His tongue moved along the curve of the barrel as it probed in and out slowly. The bulky edges of the gun created odd shapes behind his cheeks. This taste was very similar to the smell of a handful of coins. The excess spit and metallic taste reminded him of having blood in his mouth.

"Very good." McCree praised.

It must have been a ridiculous sight: A Shimada clan leader brought to his knees by a Cowboy who proceeded to violate his mouth with a revolver. Never the less, he did not care. The act of submitting to Jesse and the praise he received were exciting new concepts for Hanzo. However, the anticipation of something more was lingering at the back of both of their minds.

"Yer doin' mighty fine." The Cowboy began as he watched the smaller man. After a few moments he added, "...but, how 'bout we try somethin' you might be able ta fit a little better....?"

He withdrew Peacekeeper slowly from between Hanzo's lips. As the gun was pulled away a trail of saliva extended from his mouth to the tip of the metal.

"Messy boy, aren't ya?" McCree chuckled while wiping the weapon across the fabric of his pants to clean the end before he reholstered it.

With one hand he reached to his large, gold BAMF buckle, popped it open and slid the leather strap slowly out of the belt loops in a single motion. The sight induced a chill over Hanzo because he knew the belt was meant for him. Once it was removed Jesse threaded the end back in behind the buckle so it created the shape of the number 9. The loop was then placed around Hanzo's neck to create an impromptu collar and leash. He tugged on the strap to tighten it up. The sensation of the pressure made Hanzo aware that his throat was still tender from being choked. The taller man moved a hand to stroke his hair.

"This is a good look for ya....pet." McCree said as he held the belt in one hand and petted Hanzo's head with the other. "You gonna be a good boy fer Daddy?"

Hanzo was slightly trepidacious about what was to come next because of his lack of experience and the fear that Jesse might find him inadequate. He gave an unsure nod.

"Open my pants and pull them down." Jesse instructed.

He watched as the smaller man opened the button and then the zipper while his own hand removed the hat cloaking his face to drop it onto the ground behind him. Shimada tugged the edges of the garment down a little to reveal Jesse's hard on already straining half mast against his purple boxers. Even only slightly hard it was evident that McCree was large. The normal bulge in the front of his pants was enough to tell that he was packing but before now Hanzo had not realized the scale of how big he actually was. Hanzo thought of himself as gifted given his heritage despite never having invested much time in comparing his package to others but he was sure that Jesse had the biggest one he'd ever seen. The blushing sensation rose to his cheeks again.

"Well, it a'int gonna suck itself..."

Hanzo figured this must be some American expression; he realized long ago that Americans were greedy. It was hard for him to obey this kind of command having never been exposed to many situations like this. When Shimada felt unsure or was taken by surprise every instinct he had told him to dart off and run for higher ground. He had to fight back his urge to run away because other, new sensations were begging him to stay exactly where he was. However, he was still hesitating and McCree was becomming impatient. 

The Cowboy decided he had waited long enough so he took it upon himself to initiate what he wanted. Jesse dropped the end of the belt, plunged one hand down the front of his boxers and struggled to pull his hardening cock free of the restraint. With his other hand he reached behind Hanzo and wrapped the metal fingers tightly around his small ponytail. He pushed the smaller man toward him while he moved his hips forward. The tip of his head was already leaking with precome as McCree slid himself over Hanzo's lips.

"Open up for Daddy..."


	4. Bigger In Person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cowboy has some surprises for Hanzo....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to apologize to my returning readers for taking so long to update with chapter 4. I've been pretty busy working these past few weeks with the holidays coming up. 
> 
> But here you go! I've had most of this chapter typed out for forever but I'm such a perfectionist that I just kept editing and editing and adding to. But anyway, without further ado...
> 
> I give you chapter 4! Enjoy! Please leave feedback & comments!!
> 
> Also, chapter 4 is NOT my last chapter! There will be at least one more!!

\-------------Chapter 4: Bigger In Person----------

Hesitantly, Shimada flicked his eyes to the side and opened his mouth very slightly. 

" _No_." Jesse growled. "You know what I want..."

McCree grabbed at the back of the other man's hair and held his head stationary while forcing himself between the parted lips. His girth stretched Hanzo's jaw open uncomfortably but the length would not fit all the way in before the small mouth was filled completely. Something metal clinked against his teeth as his mouth was filled. He guessed Jesse must have a piercing, which came as a surprise to him. 

A chill ran over McCree and a satisfied moan escaped his lips as he slid into Hanzo's moist, tight mouth. The warm softness of the archer around him was a heavenly feeling on his aching length and he became stiffer at the contact. He held himself still for a few moments to savor the pleasant sensation; it had been a while since Jesse felt anything other than his own lubed hand wrapped around his dick. Once he grew accustomed to the feeling and the initial sensitivity had calmed down he began grinding into Hanzo's mouth.

The jerking movements were sloppy and uneven when he started but after the first few seconds McCree settled into a rhythm. In sync with each hip thrust the taller man forced the back of Hanzo's head toward his pelvis. Each time, he pushed a bit further into the small mouth until Shimada choked around him.

Jesse shoved his cock against the back of Hanzo's throat as he gagged and let out a small, satisfied 'mmmm' sound. He eased himself out slightly to allow Shimada to catch his breath. The Cowboy released his grip from behind the other's head and picked up the end of the leather belt-leash still hanging around Hanzo's neck.

"What a good little whore you're bein'." He tugged at the belt and flashed a toothy, sensual grin. "I betcha like it when Daddy fucks yer mouth....don'tcha darlin'?" The timber of his voice was dark, gritty and demanding.

Those filthy words rolled off of McCree's tongue effortlessly with lust behind his voice. Shimada felt embarassed and was not sure he would ever be comfortable with dirty talk. However, the new phrases pricked at him playfully and sent jolts of blood pumping to his own member, which was becoming achingly hard. 

Jesse did not expect an answer to his previous question and did not facilitate letting Shimada speak anyway. Instead he pulled at the belt again, forcing the tight mouth back down on his cock. McCree used the leash to guide Hanzo's sucking. He tugged it hard to bring the archer's mouth all the way down his shaft and then released it slightly so the other man could draw back. The Cowboy had almost forgotten how wonderful a warm, wet mouth felt around him. It was difficult for him not to continue to vigorously jerk his hips because he already felt that distinctive building sensation in his abdomen. 

Despite being dragged by the leash Shimada began to work his mouth and tongue. When he was forced down he used the wet suction to his advantage. As he slid back up to Jesse's tip his tongue swirled over the soft skin and felt two small piercings quite close together underneath the head. He could tell from the other man's breathing and grunting that he was holding himself back. 

"N-not bad, archer..." The gunslinger said breathily. "Now, I'm gonna take this leash off. I want ya ta show Daddy what you can do." He paused. "Show me yer best trick, _pet_." 

McCree moved his hands to the belt at Hanzo's throat where it was then loosened and removed over his head. Once his neck was free he pressed his hand up to massage the skin there; the muscles were tender and sore. It was obvious that it was going to bruise but he decided to worry about that later. 

Jesse leaned back against the bannister behind him and petted the smaller man's head teasingly.

"Ya better make Daddy proud, baby boy..." He gave a wink.

The Archer looked back down to eye level and took in the sight of Jesse McCree's huge cock, fully exposed and rock hard. Like his trusty weapon Peacekeeper, the gunslinger was much bigger in person than what anyone expected. This must have been what the Cowboy thought Hanzo meant earlier when he said he would find it interesting to examine it more closely...

A dusting of slightly curly, dark hair nestled around the base of the shaft on Jesse's abdomen. Along the length a few large veins stretched out like spry vines around a tree limb. His head was rather large and resembled the cap of a mushroom.

Hanzo reached up and took McCree into his hand. It was difficult to close his fingers completely around the girth as he stroked up and down. He pumped gently a few times before alternating the tension between softly pulling and squeezing slightly more on the downward stroke. When he came to the end, Shimada massaged his closed fingers right underneath the head and over the piercings without actually touching that most sensitive skin. Jesse was already leaking precome. A milky bead had formed on the tip and caught the glint of the moonlight as it leaked down. 

The smaller man stared up from his kneeling position and locked eyes with McCree. He opened his mouth and brought his tongue to the tip of the head, gently licking the salty bead away before continuing to pump his hand slowly. Jesse quivered and bit his bottom lip hard.

"Awww, c'mon, darlin'. Don't tease Daddy." At first there was a slight hint of desperation behind his voice but his tone quickly changed as he continued. "Besides, if ya don't give Daddy what he wants, he'll just hafta take it.. _.again_."

While Hanzo did not mind Jesse taking advantage of his mouth he did not so much care for the gagging. He wished to forego that situation. Shimada pressed his lips to Jesse's head again and slid it in over his tongue. He swirled over the top, underneath and around the end.

"Good boy..." McCree crooned affectionately.

The Archer took the length of him all the way in. He moved Jesse's cock to the back of his throat and clamped the muscles closed around it, massaging gently and humming in between breaths. 

" _Dammmnnn_ , Hanzo..." McCree praised in a tone of surprise and satisfaction. 

After a few minutes had passed Shimada knew McCree was getting close. He watched the Cowboy as his eyes flickered back and rolled closed. At this point he had figured out that his partner was most sensitive around the top of his head and underneath the shaft. While working his tongue slowly and teasingly over the two small piercings, Shimada pressed his fingers closed around the base and squeezed gently. With his other hand he reached between McCree's legs and massaged gently at his tight sack. 

The Gunslinger moaned at the new sensation as he moved his hand to the back of Hanzo's head and laced his fingers in the dark, thick hair trying to encourage him to continue. Jesse was overwhelmed by the multiple stimulated areas and his breathing became labored. Without realizing it he began to thrust his hips forward again. This time he did not push Hanzo's head but instead gripped inconsistently at his hair, sometimes tightening his fingers, sometimes trembling with pleasure. Shimada could feel his balls tightening and his shaft growing rock hard; McCree was so close now. He backed off the intensity of his sucking which elicited a whimper from Jesse. 

"Awww, c'mon Archer. It's been furever." Jesse whined impatiently. "I'm almost there."

Shimada alternated between sucking down the entire shaft and swirling his tongue in figure 8 patterns over and around the tip. The Cowboy grunted and panted as he felt the building burn of his impending orgasm rising from his stomach. Hanzo pumped his fingers tightly and with his mouth, focused on the angry, leaking head. He curled his lips into the motion of sipping from a straw and relentlessly sucked at the tangy skin which pushed McCree over the edge. 

" _Aahhhh baby boy, I'm com......ahhhh....._ " was all he managed to say before he couldn't speak.

Jesse's breath caught in his throat as the initial crescendos of his climax flooded over him. The sensation rose up from his abdomen and the bottom of his scrotum as he boiled over like a tea kettle. The first pulse hit him hard and wave after wave of ecstacy crashed over McCree. Each vibration ripped through him more intensely than the last as he peaked. Jesse grabbed his dick with his free hand. With the other he gripped at Hanzo's hair furiously, pulled his head back and held him still as he shot hot white ropes of cum all over his tongue, lips and chin. His cock twitched and throbbed as he released each time. Jesse's heartbeat pounded in his ears like horses galloping as he rode out the orgasm. When he neared the end of his load McCree pumped his hand several more times and milked the rest out over Hanzo's covered mouth. As he finished, he rubbed the end of his dick over the archer's chin and smeared the liquid around sloppily. 

The Cowboy released his hand from the smaller man's hair and heaved a shaky but satisfied sigh. He did not say anything for a few moments as he regained his composure. His breathing returned to normal and a slight smile spread across his lips as he regarded Hanzo, still kneeling and covered in his cum. 

"Awww honey, lookit you. You're a damn mess." 

Jesse chuckled to himself, taking in the ridiculous sight. Hanzo had been used and embarassed and there was nowhere for him to scamper away and hide. He felt the heat rise to his cheeks again and he looked to the ground, trying to think of anything but Jesse staring down on him. The moonlight above peered out from behind the passing clouds and highlighted the blushing pink of Hanzo's cheeks and the liquid still smeared across his chin.

"You're a pretty little mess, though." He moved his hand up and grabbed underneath Hanzo's chin, guiding his face until their eyes met. 

". _My_. pretty little mess."

The Cowboy reached for the wadded up bandana hanging from the back of his jeans. He wiped his head off and tossed the red fabric in Hanzo's direction. 

"Clean yerself up, Archer."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a current work in progress and I plan to add additional chapters (which I imagine will all be pretty short.) But that being said, I intend to write a quality story for your reading pleasure! 
> 
> This is my first time posting any of my fanfiction. (I have started several but never finished any of them. :O) I hope you guys like it! Please, please, please feel free to leave comments and feedback! 
> 
> Enjoy my thirsty McHanzo trash story!


End file.
